


Care or Protection

by Katherine



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Faith Fraser lived, Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire, in hospital in Scotland after returning through the stones, worries about Faith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care or Protection

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from [Children and Young Persons (Scotland) Act, 1937](http://www.educationengland.org.uk/documents/acts/1937-children-young-pers-scotland-act.pdf) section 65: _Definition of "in need of care or protection."_

Claire was longing to hold Faith, to reassure her, but Claire had not yet been allowed to get out of bed for more than a few necessary minutes at a time, let alone leave the hospital. She was assured that Faith was staying with experienced carers, but they hadn't brought Faith to visit her. All too likely, Claire thought, there would be some sort of inquiry into how the child had been mistreated.

Her hands twisted at the bedclothes in frustration and worry. Faith was in the care of people she had never met, whose very attitudes would be strange. Surely they would treat Faith gently, as a young child in need of care. Claire could only hope they would dismiss any unfamiliar things Faith babbled about as the imaginations of a child. That they would assume any strange behaviour had to do with privation. Perhaps they would think that so thin and hungry. _We were on a battlefield,_ Claire longed to be able to explain. _I brought her through the stones to keep her safe._


End file.
